ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Inez and Vinoodh
Inez van Lamsweerde (born 25 September 1963, Amsterdam, Netherlands) & Vinoodh Matadin (born 29 September 1961, Amsterdam, Netherlands) are a Dutch fashion photographer duo well known for their work for fashion magazines, advertising campaigns, and for their independent art work. V: The Asian Issue (No. 71, Summer 2011) *Shot in March 25, 2011 *Fashion editor — Nicola Formichetti *Hair — Christiaan *Make Up — Peter Phillips *Nails — Deborah Lippmann *Outfits —MUGLER (Anatomy of Change 2011) Inez and Vinoodh V71 015.jpg|Cover Inez and Vinoodh V71 010.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 008.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 014.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 007.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 005.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 006.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 009.jpg Behind the scenes Inez and Vinoodh V71 011.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 017.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 018.png 2.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 012.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 013.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 015.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 019.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 020.png GAGAinezvin11.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 022.png thumb|300px|right 300px Haus of Ü On September 1, 2011, Gaga announced on her Twitter account that she had shot five "fashion films" related to the music video of the song, with Dutch photographer duo Inez van Lamsweerde and Vinoodh Matadin. After the tweet, Gaga released the first video, titled "Haus of Ü Featuring Nymph". Featuring Nymph *Released on September 1, 2011 *Custom dress by Hussein Chalayan, shoes by Capezio Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 001.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 002.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 003.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 004.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 005.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 006.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 007.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 008.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 009.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 010.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 011.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 012.png Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 013.png snapshot_004.jpg snapshot_005.jpg snapshot_006.jpg snapshot_007.jpg snapshot_009.jpg snapshot_010.jpg snapshot_012.jpg snapshot_013.jpg snapshot_015.jpg snapshot_016.jpg snapshot_017.jpg snapshot_018.jpg snapshot_020.jpg ''Harper's Bazaar'' (October 2011) Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 002.png Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 003.png Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 004.png Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 005.png Harpers Baazar Oct 2011 006.png|Gaga with Inez van Lamsweerde. YoU-&-I-on-set.JPG|Gaga with Vinoodh Featuring Bride *Hate by Philip Treacy, jacket by Yves Saint Laurent, pants by Chanel, shoes by Pleaser, sunglasses by France Look ("Rio 24"), and metal armour by Millennium FX snapshot_001.jpg snapshot_022.jpg snapshot_023.jpg snapshot_024.jpg snapshot_025.jpg snapshot_026.jpg snapshot_027.jpg snapshot_028.jpg snapshot_029.jpg snapshot_030.jpg snapshot_031.jpg snapshot_032.jpg snapshot_033.jpg snapshot_034.jpg snapshot_035.jpg snapshot_036.jpg snapshot_037.jpg snapshot_038.jpg snapshot_039.jpg snapshot_040.jpg snapshot_041.jpg snapshot_042.jpg snapshot_043.jpg snapshot_045.jpg snapshot_053.jpg snapshot_055.jpg snapshot_056.jpg snapshot_057.jpg snapshot_058.jpg snapshot_059.jpg snapshot_060.jpg snapshot_061.jpg snapshot_062.jpg snapshot_063.jpg snapshot_064.jpg snapshot_065.jpg snapshot_066.jpg snapshot_067.jpg snapshot_068.jpg snapshot_069.jpg snapshot_070.jpg snapshot_071.jpg snapshot_072.jpg snapshot_073.jpg snapshot_074.jpg snapshot_075.jpg snapshot_076.jpg snapshot_077.jpg snapshot_078.jpg snapshot_081.jpg snapshot_086.jpg snapshot_087.jpg snapshot_088.jpg ''L'Uomo Vogue'' (January 2012, no. 427) L'Uomo Vogue-January2011.png Inez and Vinoodh 5256669669.jpg image.jpg Inez and Vinoodh-L'Uomo2012-01.jpg Inez and Vinoodh 5484489456568.jpg N1325840308289317 2.jpg Inez and Vinoodh-L'Uomo2012-05.jpg Inez and Vinoodh-L'Uomo2012-06.jpg Inez and Vinoodh-L'Uomo2012-07.jpg N1325840308289317_4.jpg N1325840308289317_5.jpg Inez and Vinoodh-L'Uomo2012-11.jpg L'UOMO-VOGUE-JANUARY2012-12.jpg Inez and Vinoodh 25469987746121.jpg Inez and Vinoodh 25469987746122.jpg Inez and Vinoodh 25469987746123.jpg Inez and Vinoodh 25469987746124.jpg Featuring Yüyi *Tail by Millenium FX, sunglasses by Chanel (01455) Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 077.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 076.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 075.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 073.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 072.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 071.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 069.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 068.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 066.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 064.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 062.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 061.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 060.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 059.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 058.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 057.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 056.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 055.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 053.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 052.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 051.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 050.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 049.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 048.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 046.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 045.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 044.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 042.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 041.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 040.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 039.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 038.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 036.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 035.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 033.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 032.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 030.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 029.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 028.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 027.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 025.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 024.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 023.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 021.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 020.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 019.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 018.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 013.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 012.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 010.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 006.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 005.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 004.png Haus of Ü featuring Yuyi 001.png Featuring Jo Calderone The footage featuring Jo Calderone was not in the initial 'Haus of Ü' series, though it was shot at the same location. The two pictures released are the official artwork and the alternative cover for Yoü and I. On February 3, 2012, Gaga released the sixth video in the 'Haus of Ü' series, featuring Calderone. *Outfit by Dior Homme 001~30.jpg 002~23.jpg Inez and Vinoodh - HAUS OF Ü ft. JO.png 419064_327996020575491_193623834012711_859378_36928809_n.jpg 406566_343650025658357_224831910873503_1127323_648980932_n.jpg 422443_343649782325048_224831910873503_1127315_147755385_n.jpg 423647_343650042325022_224831910873503_1127324_268299688_n.jpg 395761_369831653028621_147448971933558_1491633_736324427_n.jpg 402407_369831633028623_147448971933558_1491632_2076938890_n.jpg 429658_369831719695281_147448971933558_1491636_713487505_n.jpg 425875_369831383028648_147448971933558_1491621_1457463213_n.jpg 425475_369831429695310_147448971933558_1491624_1071524557_n.jpg 417508_369831459695307_147448971933558_1491625_1056112073_n.jpg 423542_369831596361960_147448971933558_1491630_43300774_n.jpg 421322_369831503028636_147448971933558_1491626_964714762_n.jpg 421347_369831616361958_147448971933558_1491631_808748349_n.jpg 409250_369831523028634_147448971933558_1491627_1391443389_n.jpg 424978_369831559695297_147448971933558_1491628_1274400850_n.jpg 429736_369831396361980_147448971933558_1491622_324294724_n.jpg 398450_369831689695284_147448971933558_1491635_1251732923_n.jpg 419385_289705754418415_128347770554215_724870_337791804_n.jpg 417221_369831409695312_147448971933558_1491623_776053512_n.jpg 417367_369831673028619_147448971933558_1491634_38103612_n.jpg 400344_343649605658399_224831910873503_1127309_19132403_n.jpg 524064_350019098373923_188172311225270_934116_1632987876_n.jpg ''Visionaire'' (61, November 2011) Visionaire61-FrontCover.jpg Visionaire61-BackCover.jpg Credits *Directed — Inez and Vinoodh *Creative direction — Lady Gaga *Fashion direction — Nicola Formichetti *Cinematography — Todd Heater *Lighting technician — Jodokus Driessen *Editing — Otto Arsenault *Make up — Val Garland *Hair — Frederic Aspiras Videos Mugler Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Film *Shot on August 18, 2011 *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Hair — Christiaan Houtenbos *Makeup — James Kaliardos *Music — DJ White Shadow (Black Jesus † Amen Fashion Mugler Remix) *Crystal teeth by Rodrigo Otazu : "Sometimes, my heart sometimes feel so black. In the dunes of the sand. And other days my heart feels like rainbows. MUGLER, MUGLER, Amen. Jesus is the new black. I am a MUGLER woman. I am quiet, I am strong, Amen. Amen. Fan of MUGLER, MUGLER, Gaga. I am a MUGLER woman don't fuck with me, don't fuck with MUGLER, don't f-f... don't fuck with a MUGLER woman. MUGLER, Paris, I Am Paris, We are Paris. Do not anger MUGLER woman she will eat you. Fan of MUGLER, will eat you. I will eat you. MUGLER. Amen. Jesus is the new black. I am MUGLER woman, I am quiet, I am strong, Amen. Welcome to Paris, it's Fashion Week, we are Paris." border|200px|right 308408 265084276864555 198094533563530 823676 469963619 n.jpg 316600_10150308542071607_217588146606_8355548_1599777233_n.jpg 296719_10150314110976607_217588146606_8390554_442851133_n.jpg 314605_241577359224030_155217467860020_622358_915882352_n.jpg 308978_290684257610028_147448971933558_1241311_73919348_n.jpg 294734_10150313369216607_217588146606_8385999_1684518423_n.jpg 304092_270771046289500_125487490817857_938868_2080846736_n_thumb.jpg 299241_10150309683721607_217588146606_8360482_2116809449_n.jpg 290185_10150308612836607_217588146606_8355981_1561619209_o.jpg 304270_10150313360586607_217588146606_8385936_1709735879_n.jpg tumblr_lsl3xb7DFa1qhx5ydo1_500.jpg Spanish V Magazine (Winter 2011/12) *Shot on August 18, 2011 *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Sunglasses by Frame France, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, custom jewlery by Rodrigo Otazu, socks by Falke, shoes by Christian Louboutin VSPAIN11_.jpg Behind the scenes Recording Mugler film.jpg Link *Official Website Category:Directors Category:Photographers Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:Short films